User blog:SabineOfTheForce/Design Contest
Cause I need designs for a lot of my upcoming OCs. Prizes 1st place prize is anything of your choice as long as it isn't DeviantArt points, but I can request something on there for you. 2nd place prize is art of two of your OCs. 3rd place will be a drawing of your OC. Rules 1. Art may have a better chance of winning. 2. If it looks you copied off of any one you will be disqualified, if it's minor then you most likely won't. 3. Please don't fight in the comments and when someone wins and it isn't you. Characters Kittiana Petit, One of the next kittens in The Three Kittens, Roybel She is a bit of a city girl, extremely irresponsible, loses things, always seems to find mittens some of which aren't even her's, glutton, a bit spoiled some times. She is a white cat, so she has white cat ears, white ears. She has the most intense blue eyes. Her hair is white and long going down her back. She is short and a bit plump. I imagine fluffy things, mittens, and white and pink clothes most likely. Chryseis Vogel, Next Golden Bird in The Golden Bird, Neutral Link to story:http://www.authorama.com/grimms-fairy-tales-1.html She is rare to see, meaning she is always outside and barely inside so she'll be rare to see when you want her. She is also very quiet she talks when she wants. She also is a great treasure finder, which also pays when someone wants the gold she found. She is a bit anxious around people, and is why she rarely is seen, cause she doesn't want to be seen. She has red hair, brown eyes, freckles on both cheeks, and she has golden wings in her human form. She is short, and a bit plump. Her skin almost looks golden. Maybe golden, feather and other motifs. Rhymelee Letterman, Narrator of Nursery Rhymes, Royal Good Singer meaning she is on good terms with her family. Other narrators don't like how she sings nursery rhymes instead of narrating 'proper' stories, she takes that to heart and doubt's her self some. And her friends and family reassure her that she is perfect the way she is. She has black hair, gray eyes. She is a bit tall and thin. She has peach skin. Any thing related to writing, and stuff. Miriste Tide, Mermaid in The Talking Parcel, Royal She is very Bubbly. She's the type of girl who loves water and exercising, which makes her favorite subject Grimmnastics espically the Swimming Class-ic part. Beyond most people's belief she hates Muse-ic Class-ic. She is also a strong believer that girls can protect their selves with out a prince or knight helping. She has dark skin, green eyes, and white hair with rainbow highlights. She is stuck in mermaid form, and stays in a wheelchairm except when swimming. Pretty much athletic clothing, or clothes you'd see a mermaid wear. Contestants Lily: Miriste Tide Grimms: Rhymelee Category:Blog posts